Mis monstruos del corazón
by Jack115
Summary: Tengo entendido que todo el mundo tiene la capacidad de enamorarse. A veces, correspondientemente, otras veces no. Les daré 5 palabras, aunque no sé si entiendan: Años, confusión, amor, cambios, sentimientos. Es sólo cuestión de echar un vistazo ;3
1. Introduccion

No soy propietaria de los personajes en este fic… osease, los personajes de _Hey Arnold! _Aunque me encantaría, pero no. Tal vez se me vayan ocurriendo personajes nuevos, que salen de mi imaginación, y ellos sí, ellos sí son míos míos de mí. (:

**Mis monstruos del corazón.**

**Introducción**

Es como cuando vas a un lugar por primera vez, y no conoces absolutamente a nadie. Como cuando a tu primo le compran todas las barras de chocolate posibles, sólo para que pueda leer los ingredientes, y a ti: nada. Como cuando lees una novela de amor y te intriga el final. Cuando miras una película de terror y crees que nunca tendrá fin. Cuando lees un pequeño libro rosa con poemas escritos para ti, pero jamás sabes quien los escribió. Como cuando escuchas una canción que no oyes desde hace más de 3 años. Como cuando miras una caricatura de cuando eras pequeño. Cuando te echan la culpa de algo que no hiciste… sólo trata de imaginar cada uno de estos sentimientos.

Odio, sentimiento, mariposas (o tal vez, arañas), celos, paz, tranquilidad, emoción, decepción, locura, pasión…

Todo eso, y sé que más, en una sola y única palabra… ¡AMOR!

¿¡Por qué rayos, por qué rayos me tuvo que suceder ese sentimiento a mí! Justo a mí

Nunca me había pasado algo parecido, y sé que a todo el mundo le sucede, pero, ¿por qué?… no lo entiendo. Y es que, no puedo dejar de pronunciar su nombre en mi cabeza. No puedo, no puedo, ¡No puedo!

Hasta cuándo va a parar este sentimiento de dolor, melancolía y… y… amor… bueno, sí sé cuando: nunca.

Mañana por la mañana voy a verla. Sí, a verla. Esté con quien esté. Me importa un cacahuate si está con sus amigas, su hermana, con quién sea… nada me lo impedirá, yo doy todo por ella. Sí, por ella.

¿Desdé cuando me he hecho tan cursi, tan idiota?, no lo sé Arnold, pero, ¿qué rayos hago hablando conmigo mismo?, bha… me iré a dormir. Si me pillan de buen humor, mañana les cuento mi historia… ahora… sólo quiero dormir.

**O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O...**

Impaciente amor soñado: al fin, te diste cuenta que yo y tú, tú y yo, somos el uno para el otro.

¡Qué felicidad!, yo cuánto he esperado.

Tú lo sabes bien, ¿verdad cabeza de balón?, digo… Arnoooold… mi pequeño gran amor.

Tú sabes que noches esperaba por ti, y al fin he conseguido lo que mas quiero. Tú. ¡Te amo tanto mi amor!

Qué lástima que sólo seas un peluche… un baboso peluche que ni siquiera me escucha.

Soy una idiota, una… una cobarde…

¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?, tener que confesarle mi amor a una… una almohada, con forma de él… de Arnold. Después de todo, jamás te darás cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti, a pesar que ya te lo dije, te lo confesé, pero después lo… negué, hace… hace algunos años. Pero no quiero recordarlo, no quiero. No quiero ponerme triste, y no sé, no entiendo porque ahora me pasa esto, si yo antes no era así... yo era diferente. ¿Por qué he cambiado? Estúpida adolescencia.

Sólo quiero dormir. ¡Wow! Cómo cambia mi humor… ¿qué rayos me sucede?

Puff… bueno Arnold, vamos a dormir, pero no dudes que te soltare un segundo, nonono, tú te quedas en mis brazos, mi amor, mi pequeño gran amor.

**N/A: Lo sé, esta medio rarito… les explico:**

**Sí, son Arnold y Helga. Sí, están hablando con ellos mismos. Sí, ya pasaron algunos años.**

**No se apuren, sus dudas irán respondiéndose conforme a los capítulos. Sólo es cuestión de esperar ;D**

**No se sabe de quién está hablando Arnold, pero es evidente que Helga habla de él, de su Arnold.**

**Así que, a esperar se ha dicho!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo en , pero he escrito en otras páginas, y espero que sea de su agrado n-n, díganme su opinión. Comenzare a subir otros capítulos cuando vea una respuesta bonita de ustedes :D**

**Si tienes alguna queja o algo así, pues dímela, sin miedo, viejo :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero que les guste este cap… es que no estoy inspirada xd no tengo a nadie :c FOREVERALONE

Ahora, van a ir entendiendo poco a poco… ustedes lean, y me dicen que opinan, ¿va?

Este cap es narrado por Arnold. Les explico: habrá capítulos narrados por Arnold, otros por Helga, otros por mí, otros por los dos o los tres. Este es por Arnold

Dudas resueltas hasta el final por si no entienden :P

**Hasta… hasta… / Arnold**

No puedo dormir… no sé por qué no lo logro… pero apuesto a que si voy por leche tibia me dará sueño y podre hacerlo… no, espera, ya tomé leche tibia.

Creo que me está empezando a dar calor. Pero ni hace calor… Arnold, ¿qué te está pasando?

Iré abajo por ropa cómoda, porque ésta que traigo no me deja dormir, seguro que es eso… pero no quiero toparme con el abuelo. De seguro está discutiendo con mi abuela sobre quién nació primero, si el huevo o la gallina, o seguro que están peleando como si estuvieran en una guerra espacial, o algo por el estilo.

Bien, creo que tengo una pijama mucho más cómoda en mi armario. Y así es, es la que tiene osos, que ridículo, pero está bien para dormir, al cabo, nadie me ve… o sólo que Helga venga a verme mientras yo duerma. No quiero que me encuentre así, qué pena. No sé por qué, pero siento que se me ruborizaron las mejillas, siempre me pasa, ya es normal… desde que la volví a ver.

Sí, así es, estoy hablando de la mismísima Helga G. Pataki, esa chica tan especial… y tan… tan… no les daré detalles, porque no puedo evitar pensar cómo se me están poniendo mis mejillas color carne a un rojo muy cálido.

Y creo que ya sé cuál es mi problema: HELGA. No me deja dormir.

Apuesto a que si me acuesto y empiezo a recordar viejos tiempos, me quedaré dormido. Así qué… bueno, les contaré todo. TODO.

Aquella noche lluviosa, esa noche que hizo que no pudiera dormir bien durante los últimos años, fue una noche de bastante gloria y confusión. Ella me había dicho que me amaba, que hacía libros y libros con poemas sobre mí, que ella era la única chica que se la pasaba día y noche acosándome, molestándome y ocultando sus sentimientos tras golpes. Después de eso, me creas o no, me beso. Yo no podía creerlo, me sentía… me sentía completamente confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica, de aspecto rudo, que me "odiaba" y hacía comentarios horribles hacia mí, pudiera amarme? Era imposible, bueno, para mí lo era. No sabía qué hacer. Me hubiera gustado saberlo en otra ocasión, pero no en esa.

Te preguntaras qué pasó después de eso. Bien, salvamos nuestro vecindario, salvamos algo que era muy especial para todos nosotros. Pero también hubo un conflicto, un conflicto del que nunca supe, hasta ahora.

Yo seguía sin creer que ella me amara, así que lo negué rotundamente en mis pensamientos. Hasta que, nos quedamos completamente solos. Yo veía en ella y en sus ojos una confusión: ella quería arreglar las cosas, quería que todo lo que ella había dicho quedara en el pasado y no lo volviéramos a mencionar NUNCA. Eso yo veía en sus ojos. Así que los dos lo dejamos como un "impulso" que ella tuvo al no saber qué decir cuando yo la descubrí como la verdadera "Voz Ronca".

Ahí quedo todo.

No la volví a ver hasta… hasta…

Pensé en ella… todas las vacaciones. Sí, pasé por su casa muchas veces, pero no me atrevía a tocarle la puerta. Mejor me esperaría hasta regresar a clases… pensaba que era mas prudente, y de todas formas, faltaba muy poco, sólo una semana, pero esa semana se me hizo la semana más larga de toda mi vida.

Mi disco duro tenía copias de ella… pensamientos de ella…ella, ¡ELLA!

Pero bueno, al grano.

Faltaba un día antes de la escuela. Estaba nervioso, ¿la razón? Le escribí una carta a Helga. Sí, yo Arnold le escribí una carta a Helga. La hoja era de color rosa, rosa como su vestido, y rosa como su moño. Su lindo moño rosa que usaba desde el primer día que la conocí. Me hubiera gustado darle la carta el primer día de clases, pero no pude, Helga no fue el primer día.

Tampoco el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…

Y así pasaron los días. No sabía nada ella, pero sí encontré algo. Encontré su lindo moño rosa, o creo que ese es, todavía no lo descubro…

No estaba seguro de qué sentía yo. Pero estaba seguro de que algún día la volvería a ver… al menos eso pensé cuando encontré su moño. Sentía como si mi corazón diera un vuelco. Lo encontré caminando para mi casa, en el suelo, un poco roto de los extremos. Lo guarde. Lo metí en mi bolsa y me fui. De ahí jamás supe de ella… hasta… hasta…

Creí que se había acabado todo. Escuchaba por pasillos, en las pláticas de las niñas chismosas de la escuela. Ah sí… las niñas chismosas…

Tengo que platicarles eso.

Entraron unas niñas nuevas a la escuela. Karina, Melody, Scarlett y Daniela. Daniela…

Daniela es una chica de estatura mediana, piel aperlada y pelinegra… unos ojos color azul con un destello amarillo. Era la chica perfecta para cualquiera, menos para mí.

Ella me tiraba la onda, por decirlo así. Me miraba en clases y siempre se mostraba servicial para impresionarme, pero lo único que lograba era que yo me sintiera cada vez más incomodo cerca de ella. Era algo terca. Hasta ahorita sigue detrás mio. Pero… yo estaba detrás de Helga.

No sé cómo rayos llegué a pensar tanto en ella. Me traía loco, pero no loco de amor, sino loco por saber la verdad. ¿Sería cierto de que ella me amaba? No pude entenderlo. Hasta… hasta ahora.

Yo sabía que detrás de una chica ruda puede haber una chica sensible y sentimental, o dime ¿cómo rayos me dijo tantas palabras que solo encuentras en un poema? ¿Lo habrá ensayado?

¿En qué estaba? Ah sí… las chicas chismosas de la escuela…

Daniela había encontrado mi carta. Pero no sabe que era mía, sólo lo sospecha. Creí que todo estaba perdido, hasta que recordé que ella no conocía a Helga. La rescaté, rescaté la carta, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Daniela ya la había leído. Para mi suerte, la carta era anónima y con un tipo de letra diferente a la mía.

Daniela se la enseño a Rhonda… ah sí… Rhonda también esta en su "clubsito"

¡Me molesta! ¿Por qué se la enseño? ¿A ella qué le incumbe? No lo digo porque yo sea mala onda, pero no debió de hacerlo.

_- ¿Escucharon_ _que_ el papá de Helga G. Pataki – dijo Rhonda mirándome de reojo y haciendo un énfasis en las ultimas tres palabras – perdió su trabajo al no obtener el contrato de Industrias Futuro, y se tuvieron que mudar de ciudad?

- Sí Rhonda, - decía la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules – pobre chica, tuvo que dejar a todos sus amigos en Hillwood. Oh pero Rhonda, ¿qué me habías dicho? Helga, o cómo se llame… no tenía amigos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pobre solitaria. -entonó como si estuviera cantando, y siguió - Pues que bueno que se fue. Yo ya no la aguantaba más. – dijo entre burlas con sus compañeras-

_¿Así o más obvio?_ Lo hicieron para que yo me sintiera mal. Es obvio que ya sabían que la carta era mía. Igual y me vieron sacándola de la mochila de Daniela. Ay, no sé, pero no importa. En ese tiempo lo que me importaba era Helga. "¿Y si lo que dicen es cierto?, ¿y si ya no la vuelvo a ver?" me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez. Desde esa noticia con las chismosas en el pasillo, no sabía nada de ella, sólo por su moño. "¿Qúe había sido de ella?" Tenía mucha lógica, podría ser cierto. "Tal vez no la volvería a ver." Hasta… hasta… ahora.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno pues, espero que les haya gustado

Ehrm la carta… se las mostraré más adelante :P

Las morras esas chismosas entraron cuando Arnold estaba en Quinto grado de primaria. Más adelante les diré en que tiempo están ahora realmente.

Y pues con el tiempo se irán resolviendo dudas… ustedes pregúntenme y yo respondo al final del siguiente capítulo :P

Ah! Por cierto… este cap lleva una continuación… y perdón si es algo corto… pero como ya dije… no estoy muy inspirada u,u hice lo que pude :P pero el próximo se los prometo, no me tardaré en subirlo :)

ah! Gracias a los que leyeron :3


End file.
